BJ Makes Paint Samples (Thevideotour1's version)
BJ Makes Paint Samples is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on June 3, 1996. Plot BJ makes all kinds of colors for paint and sell free paint samples. Barney's friends eat paint samples and it tastes horrible. Then, BJ's parents takes BJ home and got mad at him. BJ is grounded for 10 days. He feels embarrassed and tells himself he would never do this again. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Tart (Dante Basco) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Noel (William Hernandez) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Darius (Billy Miller) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Joan (Anna Cummer) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *BJ's Mother (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Adam Brown) *BJ's Father (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Mario (Danny DeVito) *Luigi (Joe Alaskey) *Princess Peach (Samantha Kelly) *Princess Daisy (Deanna Mustard) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day! #BJ's Song #Making Paint Samples #This Is Not My Day #We're Gonna Teach BJ A Lesson # # #Forgive Me #The Rainbow Song #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "Up We Go!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Ship Ahoy!" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *The BJ voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. *Campfire Sing-Along's I Love You has the same vocals from "Barney's Talent Show" (low-pitched in the first verse and high-pitched in the first verse). *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *When Barney's friends think the paint tastes horrible, the music from "Campfire Sing-Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang run away from the bear) is used. *The vomit after Barney's friends tastes different colors of paint are computer-animated. *Noel, Mario and Luigi are the only characters who died after they drink different colors of paint. *Tina's 1995 voice is silimar to Diane's from "Honey I Shrunk the Kids". *When BJ explains "I'm sorry" in a mirsible way, *The preview for this Barney video is annouced by Theodore/The Chipettes who are voiced by Janice Karman. Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: Quote 3: *BJ: I'm going to sell free paint samples. Step one, get a bucket of paint. (gets a bucket of paint) Now this should do it. It's got all kind of colors. Step two, pour in paint. (pours the paint into cups). Step three, sell free paint samples. Quote 4: * (at the hospital, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are angry at BJ) * Princess Peach: BJ, how dare you killed our friends, Mario and Luigi! * BJ: Sorry, Peach and Daisy. It wasn't my fault. * Princess Daisy: Sorry will not cut it! Quote 5: *BJ's Dad: (yelling angrily) BJ, how could you do this? *BJ: (stuttering) I made paint samples. I am so sorry. *BJ's Mom: *BJ's Dad: (yelling angrily) No TV for you! *BJ's Mom: (yelling angrily) Go up! *BJ: (walks up to his room, embarrassed) I am so sorry, I promise (he goes to sleep)